


看朱成碧

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 水晶光♀偷晴梗小短片有摇摇车随便写写--------------------------------爱看不看，作者非常暴躁-----------------------------------
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	看朱成碧

观星室图书室里，书本散落一地。

本来用来放书的书桌，被主人临时征用成睡床。亚拉戈出品的家具质量非常优秀，优秀到承受两个人的重量和加速度冲击，不会发出一点吱嘎声。唯有桌腿在地上位移时在地板上深刻的划痕，才能暴露出书桌上发生的情事多么激烈。

“水晶公，你在吗？”

观星室里突然传来阿尔菲诺的声音，空荡荡的观星室里被回音笼罩，让人一时分辨不出他的方位在哪。

图书室的两人顿时慌神。

躺在书桌上的光，腿正架在古拉哈提亚的肩膀上，惊的要跳起来找衣服。站着的古拉哈提亚一手拢住肩上的两条大长腿，俯身赶紧捂住她的嘴，读了个隐身咒，将二人隐藏起来。他把光的双腿放下，身体与她紧紧贴合，虽说隐身，他也不想光被任何人看见，摸到斗篷把二人罩起来。

他们在彼此眼中变成空气，可是肉体却实实在在的嵌在一起，伴随着体液的润滑，往返摩擦。

阿尔菲诺推开书房的门，发现空无一人，嘟囔句：“不在么，我去军营看看吧。”他说着鼻子动了动，皱起眉头，带上门。如果他再仔细观察一下，会发现空荡荡的桌面上凭空多了几滴白色液体。

撤去隐身咒，两人对视一眼，笑的滚成一团。

光瘫软在桌子上：“没想到隐身咒还有这种用法。”

古拉哈提亚埋胸在她的胸前：“……他似乎闻到了味道。”

她把手指插进他的红发里：“放心，他连女孩子的手都没摸过，等他明白是什么味道，也是几年后了。”他对她想着别的男人感到不满，哪怕是个未成年，抬起头吻住她的嘴唇。

良久，他站起身把她抱起，遮住两人裸体的罩袍滑落：“去我的房间再来一次，这次一定锁门。”

光搂住他的脖子，与他耳鬓厮磨：“你的表现让充分我相信猫魅族是长须豹的后代。”

事情怎么会变成这个样子呢？

自从亚马乌罗提的决战之后，光就一直很消沉。她的某一部分，随着爱梅特赛尔克的消失而永远消失。她说不好对爱梅特赛尔克是什么样的感情，只是觉得，那道开在他胸膛的口子，也开在自己的胸膛上。

随着时间，越来越大，越来越痛。

古拉哈提亚在水晶镜中寻找她的身影时，发现她正做在水晶都的最高处的尖顶上，一道漆黑的身影站在她的身旁。他之前见过弗雷，知道它是光负面情感的集合，他却没有见过这样的弗雷，扭曲的仿佛要吞噬一切，包括宿主。

光的负面情绪濒临爆炸，超过她内心的承受极限。

有那么一瞬间，古拉哈提亚怀疑她要从尖顶上纵身跃下。

他用生平最快的速度冲到塔尖，上气不接下气的从背后死死搂住她，抱着她滚入了尖顶下方的雨水凹槽里。

光的眼神很茫然，脸上犹带泪痕，被压住半晌，才喊出他的名字：“古拉哈提亚？”

他痛心的全身都在颤抖，拂去她的泪水。光的眼神像弗雷一样黑暗，缓缓的地上眼睛，这让他鬼使神差的吻住她的嘴唇。她像个尸体般任由他亲吻，过了良久才反应过来，搂住他的脖子，默许他将她的长裙向上提起，堆到腰间。

她光溜溜的腿主动缠住古拉哈提亚的腰，如果一定要被贯穿身体，那么请不要再是冰冷的刀锋和诛心的话语。

情事进行是天堂，进行过后是地狱。

古拉哈提亚第二天想猛抽自己耳光，太无耻了，趁人之危。

光倒是神清气爽的在他身边醒来，恢复了以往那自信淡定的从容。古拉哈提亚坐在上床垂头丧气的样子让她意外，她从被背包里掏出烟杆，拍拍他的后背：“坚强点，你是男人，被睡没什么可耻的，你表现的很好。”

……

他的担心太多余了。

他们昨晚在天顶上做完后，又跑回他的卧室做了整整一夜，干到脑汁流出来。

光的裸体被晨光笼罩，她走到推开窗子，早风将窗帘吹的飒飒作响，她就在靠在窗台边抽烟。英雄的肉体一览无余，每一块久经锻炼的肌肉，每一道深深浅浅的伤疤，还有他指甲的抓痕，吻出的草莓。光并不爱抽烟，小红猫的反应让她有些尴尬。她上了纯情小猫，他该不会想不开吧？

古拉哈提亚冲过去抱住她，想告白又怎样都说不出来：“我……我……”

光愕然熄灭烟杆：“你该不会想再来吧？你是永动机吗？”

水晶公宣告要闭关冥想，暗之战士据说回到原初世界去继续拯救世界。

冥想OR双人冥想？

拯救世界，世界的范围仅限于水晶公的卧室。

一个月后，拂晓众人再度聚首在观星室时，水晶公脸色苍白、脚步虚浮让于里昂热和阿尔菲诺非常担心。两位治疗非得给他检查身体，水晶公婉拒，他现在需要的大概是精金龟大补汤

光也好不到哪里去，黑眼圈媲美某种东方国宝，脸蛋倒是红润的可以，她像阿莉塞解释道：“那个……金碟庆典来着，我没做其他不好的事情。”

桑克瑞德托着下巴若有所思：“是吗？那金碟币呢，分我点。”

聚会结束后，拂晓贤人在水晶都各自为再度出发做准备。贤者模式的光和古拉哈提亚面对面的喝茶，光突然说：“我们……要不要公开关系？恋人也罢，如果你想结婚也可以。”

“噗——”

他擦嘴掩饰内心的慌乱，定了定神：“没有必要吧，我们都不是世俗之人，还是保密吧。”该如何告诉她，他怕自己像突然出现的水晶塔一样突然消失，他不能给她任何承诺，他不能再在光的心灵留下伤疤。

光的脸上露出一闪而过的悲伤，他觉得可能是最近太过纵欲眼花。光也点点头：“我觉得这样也好，不会耽误正事。”也罢，她觉得自己被诅咒了，爱过的人都会突然回归以太之海。至少古拉哈提亚，希望他活的比自己长久。脑海里突然出现一句话“注定沐浴爱人之血”，光打了个寒战。

等光离去后，他浑浑噩噩的脑袋里才猛然炸起白光。结婚？光在求婚？？他猛拍自己的脸，天哪！她居然要跟他结婚！他居然愚蠢的拒绝了……

蛇形枝——

蛇形枝的孩子给暗之战士送来了又大又红的仙女苹果，那苹果像人的脑袋那么大，红红亮亮的非常可爱。光拿着水果刀，心不在焉的削皮。路过的雅修特拉看着她削皮，然后微微一笑：“你削苹果皮的方式很特别。”

光捧起来削地乱七八糟的苹果，仔细一看，聚在在苹果上刻出个人脸，越看越像某只小红猫。她赶紧咬了一大口掩盖真相，雅修特拉总是挂着那般高深莫测、似笑非笑的神情：“走吧，去隆卡神庙。”

隆卡神庙最近总是发生震动，不知道是因为地脉，还是魔法石像的封印出现问题。光和雅修特拉、秀楠法楠，还有蛇形枝的神神叨叨的秦福特，前去调查石像。

魔女玛托雅察觉到暗之战士心不在焉，只给她安排在神庙外赶走魔物的工作。她坐在布满青苔的古老石阶上，脚下满是魔物的尸体，她却觉得自己在满眼绿意的大森林里看出了红色。

红色的头发，红色的尖耳，还有拍打的红色尾巴。

看朱成碧，看什么都像他，看什么都想起他。

他在干什么呢？是不是正透过镜子在注视着她？

身下的石阶微微颤动，越来越强，强到整座山都在晃动。她跳起来冲到神庙门口，狭窄的神庙入口下起碎石雨，在漫天石灰里看见魔女玛托雅捂着头冲出来，身后跟着维斯族双胞胎，她们满脸土的在洞口咳嗽。

光望向逐步坍塌的洞口：“秦福特那个傻子呢？”

灰头土脸的雅修特拉回头一看，勃然变色：“糟了，他还在后面。”话音刚落，只看到英雄冲进坍塌山洞里的背影。

秦福特救出来了，傻人傻福，在那样的地震里居然毫发无伤。

英雄却负伤了，只是晚一步，山便塌了。蛇形枝和法诺村出动所有人力，挖了整整三天才找到濒死的英雄，大概真是天选之人，整座山都砸在她身上也没有变成肉泥。但是头被砸到，又呼吸太多有害气体，生死悬于一线。

爱梅特赛尔克完全体都没杀掉的人，怎么会死于地震。

想死死不了而已。

光再度睁开眼睛，是在法诺村的树屋里，时值初秋，阳光穿过古林在房内照出昏暗斑驳的光亮，空气里充满辛辣干燥的树木味，落叶在窗外不断坠落的沙沙声。脑袋很沉，身体像不听使唤的烂泥，她动动指尖，接触到一团毛茸茸的东西，熟悉红色圆脑袋趴在床边睡的正香。

那可爱的耳尖在梦里抖动着，她喜欢咬他的耳尖，入口总是凉凉的，带着些许绒毛，感受到热气便会不受控制的改变形状。

古拉哈提亚出现在这里，她一点都不惊讶，或者说他没有出现，她才意外。

光从不怀疑小红猫的情意，他是世界上最爱她的人，她也以同样真挚热烈的感情去回应。他们总是在为对方着想，或者应该换个角度，自私一点？

唉，她挣扎着坐起来，活动着锈死的躯干，小红猫被惊醒，触电般坐直身体，眼睛像油桃一样红肿，也不知道是熬夜熬的，还是哭的，跟他的红头发配起来更加可爱了。

他呆呆的看着她，她也面无表情的看着他。

她摸摸头上缠的像木乃伊一样的绷带，故意问：“这是哪？你是谁？”

古拉哈提亚的油桃般的眼睛浮现出水光，光以为他又要哭，结果他却板起脸说：“我是你老公。”

光的下巴掉下来：“你学会撒谎了？？”

小红猫一把抱住她，态度前所未有的强硬，语气甚至气鼓鼓的：“变成事实就不是撒谎。”

门外的维斯族听见房间内的声音，立即去通传担心已久的拂晓贤人。屋外不一会就呜呜渣渣的围了一大堆人，光推着他：“来人了，别被人看见了。”

古拉哈提亚把她抱的更紧，像要履行夫权般任性的说：“让他们看。”


End file.
